Young and Beautiful
by ssnowish
Summary: Sehun selalu memperhatikan dari jauh serigala spesial itu. Walaupun ia adalah serigala termuda tetapi ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya pada makhluk indah yang selalu dijaga oleh para leader itu. Lalu pada akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu, dan disitulah ini semua berawal. HUNHAN . ONE-SHOT. Wolf!Au


**Title : Young and Beautiful**

**Author : Ssnowish**

**Pair : HunHan**

**EXO**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T or M **

**semiWolf!Au**

**2013**

* * *

_"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" – Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"Hei"

Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah suara berasal.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia berada di tempat ini, di padang rumput dekat sungai kecil tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal –kelompok serigala- mereka dan hanya sekedar melamun entah dengan tujuan apa.

Suaranya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang tengah memanggilnya saat ini.

Sosok itu membersihkan tanah dan debu fana di samping Sehun lalu duduk, tidak lupa ia tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun.

"Apa yang asik disini?"

Mulut Sehun masih sedikit menganga, ia hanya tidak _–belum-_ siap menerima kenyataan bahwa, Luhan, seorang LUHAN, menyapa dan mendekatinya.

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Luhan adalah serigala anak emas Kris dan Suho, ia tidak seharusnya berada di samping serigala termuda macam Sehun begini.

"Sehun? Itu benar namamu kan? Kenapa diam saja? Apa aku mengganggumu?", Luhan menatap Sehun dengan khawatir karena serigala yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya ini masih diam saja daritadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu Luhan-ssi", Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, ia tidak bisa menatap bola mata coklat terang milik lawan bicaranya itu terlalu lama, ia hanya, tidak terbiasa.

Luhan menghela nafas lega mendengar Sehun akhirnya berbicara, ia memetik bunga liar di dekat tempatnya duduk lalu memainkannya di udara.

"Hei, bukannya terlalu formal memanggilku dengan "ssi"? Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku hyung, kita kan satu kelompok"

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat semburat merah tipis di wajah Sehun terlihat, ini bahkan tidak ada di dalam mimpinya. Luhan, Luhan, orang yang selalu muncul di alam khayalan-nya menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan _'hyung'_. Ia sangat tidak sabar nama itu terucap dari lidahnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun pikirkan, pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk canggung. Namun Luhan malah terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Luhan h-hyung, kau tidak masuk saja? Aku takut jika kau kedinginan-" ,jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat hampir meledak saat akhirnya ia mengucapkan panggilan itu.

Luhan merebahkan badannya di atas rerumputan hijau, "Huh kau sama saja dengan mereka Sehun-ah. Aku baik-baik saja, aku juga ingin menikmati udara luar"

Demi Tuhan, sekarang Sehun dapat melihat Luhan merajuk dari jarak sedekat ini. Ia berjanji akan berusaha tidak berkedip selama mungkin, demi melihat pemandangan langka ini.

Tidak, tapi ini seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Luhan.

Luhan adalah serigala spesial dari kelompok kami. Bulu-bulunya merah muda lembut, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin membelainya pelan.

Luhan terlahir lemah, ia dapat bertransformasi seperti kami seharusnya, tetapi imunitas dalam tubuhnya rendah, ia tidak bisa terlalu lelah atau dia akan jatuh sakit.

Luhan selalu mendapat penjagaan ketat dan khusus dari Kris dan Suho. Ia selalu berada di dalam ruangannya, seminggu sekali Kris memperbolehkan ia keluar –dengan catatan ditemani Xiumin atau Lay atau kadang-kadang Kris sendiri-

Meski Luhan adalah hyung tertua tapi wajah dan tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal itu. Ia adalah anak emas.

Emas. Jika kau mengerti maksudku. Dia spesial, tidak akan ada yang dapat menolak pesona warna merah jambu dari seluruh tubuhnya itu, tidak ada yang dapat menolak tatapan berbinar dari bola matanya.

Tentu saja Luhan mempunyai kekuatan seperti kami, tapi ia tidak dapat lama-lama menggunakannya, atau ia akan jatuh sakit selama seminggu penuh seperti yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu saat ia berusaha membantu mengangkat barang-barang ke tempat tinggal kami yang baru .

Apa tadi sudah aku katakan bahwa Kris dan Suho menjaganya berlebihan seakan dia dalah permata yang akan diambil oleh seorang pencuri? Ya, seperti itulah keadaannya.

Aku, Sehun, hanyalah serigala termuda dalam kelompok, aku baru bergabung satu tahun yang lalu dan tentu saja, tidak pernah dalam catatan sejarahku selama setahun ini pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Luhan.

Semakin muda umur kami semakin tidak ada wewenang untuk terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja, sudah kukatakan kan tadi, leader kami terlalu protektif kepadanya.

Aku hanya dapat melihat senyum menawannya setiap dia membuka jendela kamarnya pada pagi hari, atau saat seminggu sekali ia berjalan-jalan keluar –tentu saja aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh-

Ya, anggap saja aku, Sehun, si serigala muda, juga telah masuk dalam perangkap pesona Luhan.

xoxoxoxoxo

**Sehun's POV**

Malam itu kami bertiga _–Aku, Tao dan Baekhyun-hyung-_ dapat mendengar suara Kris yang memarahi Luhan karena telah berani keluar ruangan sendiri tidak sesuai jadwal, tanpa baju tebal, dan tanpa pengawasan Xiumin, Lay, maupun dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hanya menunduk mendengar semua omelan Kris.

Aku tersenyum simpul, _'Pantas saja kau tidak bisa dianggap sebagai hyung tertua disini'_

"Ah Kris-hyung kalau memarahi Luhan-hyung saja suaranya tidak menggebu-gebu. Coba saja kalau kita ,pasti suaranya sudah seperti petir", Tao mencibir diikuti suara tawa Baekhyun yang mengiyakan semua perkataan Tao.

"Ehem!", suara baritone itu membuat kami bertiga bergidik. "Tao, Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?"

"E-eh Kris hyung umm anu mm", Tao menyenggol Baekhyun dengan siku-nya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya balas menyiku Tao. Lalu mereka memberikan Kris cengiran tanpa dosa, yang membuat Kris memberikan mereka hukuman yaitu selama tiga hari mengambil air dari sungai berjarak 10 km dari sini. Sontak wajah Baekhyun dan Tao pucat, dan dapat kulihat Kris-hyung menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kejadian barusan. Untung aku tidak ikut serta dalam kejadian itu.

"Sehun-ah?"

Badanku sedikit kaget saat merasakan tangan yang halus dan dingin menyentuh pundakku. Dan kutemukkan Luhan-hyung tersenyum padaku.

"Ingin minum bersama?"

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku hidup, tapi menurutku inilah hari terbaik yang pernah ada. Seorang Luhan, dihadapanku, sedang mengaduk minumannya dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan aku disini juga mengaduk segelas cairan di hadapanku dengan pelan –sangat pelan- sambil tak henti-hentinya memandang makhluk terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan ini.

"Kenapa tidak diminum? Itu enak kok", aku tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan telah meminum setengah gelas, sedangkan aku? Masih belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Ah…atau kau tidak suka? Ingin kubuatkan yang lain-"

"Ti-tidak hyung aku suka ini, tidak usah repot-repot", entah dapat keberanian darimana, tanganku menarik kembali tangan super indah dan halus milik Luhan. Aku yang memegang, tetapi kenapa aku yang gugup sendiri.

Luhan nampak sedikit terkejut tapi lalu ia mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Hmm baiklah kalau begitu…", ia kembali menatap gelas miliknya di meja.

Hening. Oh Tuhan, kenapa menjadi canggung begini, bukankah ini impianmu untuk berbicara kepada Luhan. Kenapa sekarang kau malah diam, argh ayo cepat katakan sesuatu bodoh!

"Hei Sehun-ah"

Syukurlah Luhan sendiri yang memecah keheningan.

"Ng…ya hyung?"

Luhan memutar-mutar gelasnya _–seperti anak kecil-_ , "Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu di sini?", ia berhenti lalu mendongak menatapku_ –Maaf tolong jangan seperti itu Luhan kau membuat nafasku tercekat-_

"Aku berada di luar hyung, ng..kau tahu, serigala muda harus menjalani latihan yang cukup banyak"

Ya, sebagai serigala muda, aku lebih banyak menghabiskan hariku di luar, berlatih, bersama Jongin, kadang juga bersama Tao, yang masih tergolong serigala muda.

"Oh…pasti menyenangkan ya bermain di luar"

"Berlatih hyung, aku tidak bermain, berlatih"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Sama saja menurutku"

Aku menghela nafas melihat Luhan, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hei Sehun-ah"

"Ya hyung?", kau sangat mudah terbaca olehku hyung, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan setelah ini – dan aku hanya menyembunyikan senyumku-

"Kau pasti tahu tempat-tempat bagus di luar sana ya, kau kan sering keluar"

"Hmm", aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya menarik aku juga ingin kesana"

"Hmm", sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Dan melihat reaksi Luhan membuatku ingin tertawa lepas, tetapi aku menahannya.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, "Jangan mengacuhkanku hei anak muda! Harusnya kau berkata _'hyung kau mau ku ajak untuk pergi ke tempat itu?'_ ! Harusnya begitu!"

Aku tidak dapat menahan geli di perutku karena satu detik kemudian suara tawa lepas dari mulutku.

Luhan makin menekuk wajahnya dan menatapku tajam _–well-_ kalau itu bisa disebut tajam, karena di mataku ia terlihat sangat adorable.

"Sudah hyung lebih baik kau kembali ke ruangan. Nanti Kris hyung mencarimu", aku masih terheran dengan diriku sendiri karena kali ini aku berani mengacak rambutnya. Astaga, rambutnya sangat lembut, sepertinya aku tidak akan mencuci tanganku malam ini.

"Malam ini Wufan pergi ke selatan dan baru besok pagi kembali!"

Aku melirik ke arah Luhan. Ia sepertinya masih belum menyerah untuk membujukku.

"Junmyeon ikut dengannya kok!"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah"

Aku bersumpah dapat melihat Luhan yang langsung melompat kegirangan dan hampir menyenggol gelas di atas meja _–membuat kegaduhan-_

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya menghela nafas panjang saat aku mendengar ia berteriak "Bintang! Aku ingin tempat yang banyak bintang ya Sehun-ah!"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hei Sehun-ah, aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok"

Malam ini aku menepati janjiku membawa sebentar Luhan hyung ke padang dandelion sambil melihat bintang , saat aku mengatakan "Sebentar hyung, hanya satu jam saja, tidak lebih" ia hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil, dan aku yakin ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan aku katakan. Dasar hyung satu ini.

"Tidak hyung, kau kan sudah setuju dengan persyaratan yang kuajukan. Pertama, tidak lebih dari satu jam, kedua, kau harus kugendong, dan ketiga, jarak maksimal kau jauh dariku hanya 1 meter"

Walaupun aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sekarang – karena aku menggendongnya di punggungku- tapi aku berani bersumpah pasti makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan di belakangku sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dan menekuk wajahnya menahan sebal.

Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia belum pernah melihat bunga dandelion. Dan matanya berbinar terang saat aku menceritakan akan membawanya ke padang dandelion.

"Apa disana bisa melihat bintang?"

"Tentu saja hyung"

Aku hampir melihat air matanya menetes saat ia melihat bunga dandelion tersebar di mana-mana. Wajahnya menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira.

Luhan menyentuh bunga dandelion di depannya dengan lembut, seakan takut melukai tumbuhan itu. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan senyum terindah.

Aku tidak dapat berhenti memandang sosok Luhan di bawah sinar rembulan malam ini. Kulit pucatnya sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam, rambut merah muda dengan poni yang hampir menutup matanya itu diterpa angin lembut, jari jemarinya yang mungil dan lentik menyapu rerumputan di sekitarnya.

Kudengar tawa kecil dari mulutnya saat aku meniup bunga dandelion itu di depan wajahnya, ia membalas meniup dandelion dan terjadilah perang dandelion.

Aku tak akan menghapus memori ini dalam hidupku.

Memori ketika tangannya kugenggam, ketika aku mengelus rambutnya, ketika aku dapat menatapnya sebagai sosok yang bukan 'hyung'.

Dan ketika aku hanya dapat memandang ke arahnya ketika yang seharusnya kita lakukan adalah melihat bintang di langit –acara favorit Luhan-

"Boo~! Sehun-ah bukannya ini sudah waktunya pulang?"

Aku tidak menyadari berapa lama aku memejamkan mataku, ugh, salahkan tempat senyaman ini.. Dan apa itu tadi, Luhan mengajakku pulang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar.

"Sudah satu jam ya hyung?", dan ia hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Kenapa dia semangat sekali? Aku kira dia ingin berlama-lama disini. Jangan-jangan dia merencanakan sesua-

"H-Hey hyung!"

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Hyung yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Ayo Sehun-ah karena waktu sudah habis kita harus cepat pulang bukan?", dapat kulihat tawa lebar saat Luhan seenaknya langsung berlari ke arah hutan.

"Hei hyung tunggu jangan berlari!", dengan cepat aku langsung mengejarnya. Apa dia tidak mengerti peraturan ketiga, tidak boleh jauh dariku lebih dari 1 meter. Aish!

"Hyung? Luhan hyung aku mohon jangan seperti ini katakan kau sekarang berada di mana, lalu kita pulang", aku menyusuri hutan arah tempat Luhan tadi berlari ke dalamnya.

Hutan ini sangat gelap, banyak semak berduri dan lembap. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena sampai sekarang aku tidak dapat mencium keberadaannya.

"Luhan hyung!"

Aku tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, tidak akan.

Hingga telingaku menangkap suara seseorang. "Hyung! Kau kah itu?"

"H-hiks"

Aku memutar arah kakiku, wangi tubuh ini wangi Luhan, tetapi bercampur dengan tanah.

"Hiks Sehun-ah"

"Luhan hyung!"

Aku menemukan Luhan jatuh terperosok ke dalam lubang di tanah. Oh tidak, ini pasti lubang bekas hewan lain untuk menangkap mangsa-nya.

Kulihat tubuh kurusnya gemetar dan wajahnya sudah penuh lelehan air mata.

"Sehun-ah hiks aku takut! Hiks!", tangannya mengangkat ke udara seakan memintaku menolongnya. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengangkatnya dari dalam lubang itu. Kubersihkan celana dan bajunya yang kotor akan tanah dan kakinya yang terjerat dedaunan yang menjalar.

Pelan ku belai lembut rambutnya, mengecup keningnya, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. "Oh hyung..."

Ia memelukku seakan tidak ingin aku pergi. Asal kau tahu hyung, tidak ada sebesit pikiranku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Aku takut Sehun-ah aku takut, sakit, hiks", kulihat ia menunjuk telapak kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Sshh sudah hyung kau baik-baik saja aku ada disini, tidak apa-apa", sekali lagi aku mengecup pucuk rambutnya dan mengelus punggungnya.

Kulihat Luhan sudah mulai tenang, hanya sisa isakan kecil yang terdengar. Kedua tangannya masih mencengekeram bajuku.

"Aku bahkan takut karena sangat gelap"

"Hyung…."

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Wufan dan Junmyeon selalu mengurungku di kamar"

Aku membelai pipinya, menatap matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"Aku lemah aku memang lemah"

Kupeluk tubuh ringkihnya sekali lagi. "Tidak hyung"

"Aku sangat lemah kan Sehun-ah, kau melihatnya sendiri", satu tetes air mata mengalir lagi di wajahnya dan aku mengusapnya. Kukecup kelopak matanya.

"Luhan yang kuat, yang lemah, atau bahkan yang tidak dapat berdiri sekalipun biarkan aku melindungi orang ini", aku membisikannya tepat di telinga Luhan. Kurasakan badannya bergetar dan genggaman tangannya menguat. "Apa kau lupa hyung"

Sekali lagi aku membisikkan pelan.

"Ada aku disini"

xoxoxoxoxo

Keesokan harinya aku bahkan tidak dapat beristirahat hingga malam hari karena Suho dan Kris-hyung menghukumku mencari kayu bakar di hutan yang terletak 1 mil jauhnya dan _push-up_ 100 kali.

Tetapi dalam hati aku hanya tersenyum, tersenyum karena Luhan baik-baik saja. Karena ia dapat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kembali ke dalam ruangannya yang hangat. Karena aku dapat melihatnya kembali tersenyum saat membuka jendela pagi ini.

Aku selalu mempercepat jam latihan-ku lalu mengunjungi Luhan di kamarnya, sekedar mengajaknya bermain kartu, rubik, atau monopoli.

Terkadang aku sengaja meliburkan diri dan menemani Luhan membaca buku kesukaannya , pergi ke bukit lalu pulang membawakannya beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion.

Kris hyung sempat khawatir karena tiba-tiba aku sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Tapi tidak ada yang protes, mereka senang jika melihat Luhan senang bukan?

Sore itu, aku tertidur di pangkuan Luhan setelah aku melakukan latihan berat seharian. Ia menyanyikan sebuah nyanyian paling merdu, membuatku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Hyung, kau mau tahu mimpiku tidak?", kumainkan jemari putih Luhan. Sekarang kami berdua sedang duduk di atas ranjang Luhan, ia berada di pangkuanku ,punggungnya bersandar di dadaku.

"Kau mimpi apa? Bagus atau buruk?", matanya belum lepas dari buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya. Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bagus hyung. Aku bermimpi memeluk dua bayi serigala kembar"

Luhan akhirnya membalikkan badannya menatapku. "Bayi?"

"Iya, bayi itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan"

Luhan menutup bukunya ,kembali menatapku dalam.

"Kau ingin punya bayi?"

Mata kami bertemu pandang lama, seakan kami saling terjatuh ke dalamnya. Bola mata coklatnya terlihat bersinar terang, begitu juga bola mata abu-abu milikku. Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tapi aku dapat merasakan bibir mungil milikknya menyentuh bibirku. Lembut.

xoxoxoxoxo

Suatu hari, panggilan Suho-hyung membuyarkan konsentrasi latihanku. Serangan Jongin yang harusnya dapat kuhindari malah telak mengenai punggungku.

"Oops sorry Sehun-ah kau lengah", dapat kulihat Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hanya mendecih dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Sehun"

Aku mengelap wajahku dengan handuk yang tadi diberikan Jongin . "Ya hyung?", ini suatu hal yang jarang tiba-tiba Suho-hyung datang sendiri ke tempat latihanku.

"Luhan sedang dalam masa _itu_ Sehun, dan dia…..memanggil-manggil namamu"

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut membuat tubuhku menegang. A-apa Luhan sekarang berada dalam masa _itu_…?

Aku segera berlari ke dalam mansion mengacuhkan Jongin yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Luhan!", kubuka pintu kamar Luhan dan kudapati Kris, Xiumin, Lay dan Kyungsoo hyung sedang berada disana.

Lay sedang memeluk tubuh kecil yang bergetar dan berkeringat hebat menahan sakit.

"Panas Xing..panas…", air matanya mengalir deras, badannya meringkuk. Lay hanya dapat mengelus-elus punggungnya "Iya Lu, aku tahu, bertahanlah aku mohon"

"Ughhhh", dapat kulihat Luhan sekali lagi menahan sakit yang amat sangat dan panas dari tubuhnya. Mataku memanas melihat pemandangan itu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tidak berdaya seperti itu.

"Se..sehun…aku mau Sehun..", rengeknya seperti anak kecil. Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku ingin segera menghampirinya, memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya.

Kris mendekat ke arah Luhan, mengelus surai merah jambunya. "Kau tidak bisa seperti itu Luhan..kau tahu kan…"

"AKU MAU SEHUN ! HIKS SEHUN-AH!", Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak dan menangis, memberontak. Lay dan Kris harus menahannya dengan kuat.

Aku langsung berlari mendekati Luhan dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Hyung hyung, aku disini hyung, Sehun disini"

Tubuh Luhan berhenti memberontak, Ia menangkupkan tangannya pada wajahku. "Se-sehun-ah..kau disini..Sehun.."

"Ya hyung tenang saja aku disini, aku selalu disini", ku usap air mata di pipinya. Tersenyum melihat pujaan hatiku akhirnya menatapku.

"Sehun-ah tolong aku sangat panas, tolong aku", Luhan mencengkeram kerah bajuku membuatku terhuyung kebelakang. Hal ini sangat tidak terduga, ia menggigit leherku dan membuatku meringis menahan sakit. "H-hyung!"

"Luhan!". Kris segera menggendong Luhan dari atas tubuhku dan Kyungsoo membantuku berdiri.

"LEPASKAN ! Aku mau Sehun hiks! Sehun-ah!", Luhan memberontak dalam gendongan Kris dan memintaku mengambilnya.

Nafasku tercekat, wajahku memucat, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Kyungsoo menepuk pundakku dan meremasnya erat seakan mengatakan bahwa aku harus tenang.

"Luhan, kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau tahu kan Sehun itu masih serigala muda….dia belum matang", Kris mengelap keringat yang ada di dahi Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tapi aku hanya ingin Sehun! Sehun!", tubuhnya bergetar dan kemudian meringkuk seperti menahan sakit.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang sudah pucat, melihat kejadian ini sama menyakitnya seperti berada di ambang kematian.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Lu…kau tidak bisa ber-_mate_ dengan Sehun, biarkan kali ini Lay yang-"

"TIDAAAK!", terkahir kali kudengar teriakan melengking dari Luhan ketika aku diseret keluar oleh Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung. Aku hanya dapat terdiam tak berkedip. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit menetes ke pelipisku.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku dilahirkan muda, kenapa aku tidak di lahirkan bersamaan dengan Luhan lahir. Kenapa aku masih harus berlatih untuk mejadi dewasa, kenapa aku begini lemah sehingga tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Kurasakan sekali lagi tangan Kyungsoo berada di atas pundakku.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan hyung…", setengah jiwaku seperti sudah mati. Aku tidak sadar bahwa pipiku telah basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Luhan hyung dengan orang lain tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin dirinya kesakitan….aku tidak akan bisa hyung ini menyakitkan"

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhku, "Keluarkan semua Sehun, jangan ragu"

Aku menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bisa apa hyung….aku tidak berguna"

Kyungsoo mengelus rambutku pelan, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Bagaimana bisa baik-baik saja jika aku masih dapat mendengar teriakan dan tangisan Luhan dari dalam ruangan. Bagaimana aku dapat merasakan sakit-nya, rasa sesak di dadanya saat ia terus memanggil namaku.

Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa.

"Sebenarnya…. Aku tahui satu cara", ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba sambil memandang datar ke depan.

Aku dan Kyungsoo bertatapan kemudian memandang Xiumin dengan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

xoxoxoxoxo

**Author's POV**

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik, panasnya masuk melalui jendela kamar Luhan. Sangat panas sampai merasuk ke dalam pori-pori hingga ke aliran darah.

Luhan sedikit menyibakkan selimutnya, ia baru bangun setelah semalam tidak bisa tidur. Punggung tangannya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di dahinya. Paling tidak sekarang dia sudah terbiasa dengan panas ini, walaupun badannya masih sakit untuk digerakkan.

Luhan menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sampai kapan dia akan terbaring seperti ini terus, sendirian, tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Ini sudah 5 hari sejak dia mengalami masa awal panas itu. Ia masih bersikukuh menyimpan _mate_ pertamanya untuk Sehun, hanya Sehun.

Luhan mencoba mendudukan badannya tetapi yang didapat hanyalah seribu jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Ia terjatuh kembali, air mata mulai menetes, ia memejamkan matanya. Dalam satu detik ia berpikir untuk menyetujui tawaran Lay untuk menjadi mate sementara nya, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Di saat keinginan terakhirnya itu ia dikagetkan dengan suara pintu terbuka. Sekejap ia mencium bau serigala yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini, bau kesayangannya.

Bercampur darah.

"Se-sehun?", panggil Luhan dengan pelan hampir seperti berbisik karena sudah hampir tidak ada sisa tenaga lagi di tubuhnya.

Pria muda yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan tercekat, tetapi keadaan tubuh pemuda itu. Penuh luka dan perban dimana-mana, senyumnya melambangkan kelelahan tetapi terpancar kelegaan disana.

Luhan ingin sekali berlari memeluk dan menanyakan keadaan Sehun. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, siapa yang berani melukainya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Tetapi lagi-lagi ia hanya dapat terbaring lemas sambil menatap dengan khawatir. Untuk sekedar membuka mulut saja ia tidak ada tenaga.

Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan ,duduk di kasur lalu menatap mata coklat Luhan seperti biasanya, penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyung, aku berhasil"

'_Berhasil apa Sehun-ah?'_

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

'_Apa yang kau katakan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?'_

"Maaf aku tidak ada di sampingmu ketika kau sedang masa terberatmu, aku tidak suka melihat kau sakit seperti ini hyung"

Sehun membelai rambut Luhan.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah datang hyung. Aku milikmu"

Luhan hanya dapat memandang Sehun penuh pertanyaan. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah siap menjadi _mate_ mu hyung"

Luhan seperti melihat cahaya bersinar dari langit mendengar pernyataan Sehun itu. Walaupun seribu pertanyaan masih berada di dalam pikirannya, tetapi sekarang ia sedikit menyungginkan senyumnya.

'_Benarkah? Benarkah itu Sehun-ah?'_ teriaknya senang masih dalam hati

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan perlahan.

"A-"

"Ssh hyung tenang saja, aku yang akan melakukan semua. Hyung berbaring saja"

Sehun perlahan membuka kancing baju Luhan satu persatu. Bibirnya masih sibuk mencumbui leher Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan Sehun. Air matanya menetes, tapi kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Dan siang itu Luhan melepas segala rasa panasnya, bersama Sehun.

"Saranghae"

xoxoxoxoxo

Hari Sabtu sore yang dingin.

Setelah _mate_ Luhan dan Sehun terjadi, sekarang Luhan sudah dapat bergerak kembali, tenaganya sudah pulih seperti semula.

Sekarang ia sedang membantu Kyungsoo membuat kue kering kesukaan para maknae dan duo heboh Baekhyun-Chanyeol. Luhan menata toples dan menaruh kue-kue yang baru saja ia ambil dari oven kedalamnya. Ia tersenyum dan puas dengan hasil kerjanya kali ini. _'Aku sepertinya pintar menata hihi', _pujinya pada diri sendiri.

Luhan kemudian duduk dan melihat Kyungsoo yang memasukkan adonan terakhir ke dalam oven. Setelah itu Kyungsoo pun ikut duduk berseberangan dengan Luhan sambil menunggu kue terakhirnya matang.

Luhan sesekali memainkan sendok dan garpu yang berada di meja makan, terlihat bosan. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah hyung-nya itu.

"Hei Kyungie"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau tahu kenapa Sehun bisa tiba-tiba telah menjadi serigala dewasa?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar pertanyaan Luhan itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus membuat adonan lebih banyak lagi karena Tao suka sekali menghabiskan lebih dari satu toples-"

"Do Kyungsoo"

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Jika hyung nya yang satu itu memanggil nama lengkapnya itu berarti ia benar-benar serius, atau mungkin marah.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ke bawah, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Kyungie, aku mohon. Aku perlu tahu", suara Luhan melembut, tapi tetap dengan penekanan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Luhan, lalu kembali duduk. Ia menarik nafas, "Ia melepas kekuatannya"

Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya, "Melepas….apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sebentar dengan tatapan sedih, "Ia melepas kekuatannya hyung. Itu adalah satu-satunya acara agar lebih cepat menjadi serigala dewasa"

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. "Jangan bercanda Kyung…"

"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Setelah pergi dari kamar waktu itu Sehun terlihat sangat terpuruk dan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Lalu Xiumin-hyung memberi satu cara yaitu melepas kekuatannya, melepas statusnya menjadi serigala exo. Karena serigala biasa lebih cepat menjadi dewasa daripada serigala exo seperti kita"

"Setelah melepas kekuatannya, ia harus bertarung melawan Suho-hyung. Paling tidak ia harus mengecap darah serigala level A untuk dapat segera menjadi dewasa. Ia melawan Suho-hyung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, mati-matian tanpa kekuatannya, dan itu hanya untukmu hyung"

Sebutir kristal bening lolos dari mata Luhan, kemudian berlanjut menjadi lelehan kristal yang terus mengalir.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Luhan erat. "Dia sangat-sangat menyayangimu hyung. Jadi aku mohon, teruslah menjadi Luhan hyung yang ceria dan sehat. Demi Sehun, kau harus kuat"

Luhan masih terus menangis tanpa henti. Apakah dirinya pantas mendapatkan Sehun, apakah dirinya yang lemah ini pantas mendapatkan pengorbanan Sehun yang begitu besar.

"Berjanjilah hyung, kau harus menjaga Sehun. Karena dia juga menjagamu"

xoxoxoxoxo

Sehun sedang berlatih kembali bersama Tao dan Jongin. Tapi kali ini mereka berlatih tanpa mengeluarkan kekuatan spesial.

Sebagai sahabat Sehun, Tao dan Jongin dengan senang hati menemani Sehun berlatih tanpa kekuatan, karena sekarang Sehun tidak mempunyai kekuatan spesial.

"Hei Sehun, ada Luhan-hyung", Jongin memanggil Sehun dan spontan Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melihat ke pinggir lapangan Luhan tengah duduk sambil melambaikan tangannya, senyumnya mengembang.

Sehun segera berlari mendekati Luhan. "Hyung tumben kesini"

Luhan hanya mengangguk lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa? Ingin peluk?"

Sekali lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk lucu.

Sehun membungukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan Luhan yang sedang duduk. "Nah sini aku sudah siap dipeluk"

Dengan cepat Luhan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan. Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan Luhan yang setiap detik semakin erat memeluk Sehun.

Sehun merasakan bahunya lama-lama basah dan menyadari bahwa Luhan menangis. Ia membelai rambut Luhan, "Kau kenapa hyung?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng dan makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Ada yang sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau lupa dimana menaruh rubikmu?"

Sekali lagi ia menggeleng.

"Atau Xiumin tidak ingin bermain monopoli denganmu?"

Lagi, Sehun hanya mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Luhan.

"Berarti hanya ingin dipeluk?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk, dan Sehun hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasih mungilnya ini. Semenjak _mate_ dua minggu yang lalu itu Luhan memang menjadi lebih emosional dan sering menangis.

"Sssh sudah berhenti menangis dong cantik. Masuklah ke dalam hari ini sangat dingin", Sehun masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

Luhan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya.

"Hoeek"

"Lu? Kau kenapa?"

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan segera berlari ke dalam, mencari dimana toilet berada.

"Luhan!", Sehun segera berlari mengikuti kekasihnya.

Sehun melihat Luhan terbungkuk di depan wastafel mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Padahal hari ini ia hanya memakan sepotong roti selai. Hal ini membuat Sehun sangat khawatir, ia perlahan mendekati Luhan.

"Lu.."

"Jangan mendekat!"

Langkah Sehun terhenti. "Hyung…"

"A-aku kotor, jangan mendekat. Nanti bau", ucapnya sambil membasuh mulutnya dengan air.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang, "Memangnya aku peduli hmm"

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat rasanya aku masih ingin-"

"Hoeek", sekali lagi Luhan muntah dan Sehun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum tapi kemudian tubuhnya seperti ingin ambruk. Untung ada Sehun di belakangnya.

"Oh Tuhan Luhan hyung!", teriak Sehun saat Luhan benar-benar memejamkan mata kehilangan kesadaran.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sehun menahan sakit di punggungnya ketika Kris, didepannya, mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding dengan keras. Kris mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata merah menyala. Suaranya menggeram keras.

"Kau tahu…. inilah yang kutakutkan!"

Sehun diam saja, ia mengerti apa maksud pernyataan leader-nya tersebut.

"Kau….Cih!", Kris melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

Kris menendang dinding yang ada di depannya. "Aku bukannya menyalahkanmu"

Ia menatap tajam Sehun, "Tapi hal inilah yang selalu aku takutkan Sehun, kau tahu itu"

"Dia terlahir lemah…dia tidak mempunyai keluarga selain aku dan Lay waktu itu…"

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar cerita Kris.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sehun, tapi jika sudah terlanjur seperti ini aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku hanya sangat mengkhawatirkannya..aku.."

Sehun meremas pundak Kris dengan erat. "Aku tahu hyung, aku tahu. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindunginya hyung. Aku berjanji demi nyawaku"

Kris membalikkan badannya ia lalu memeluk Sehun. "Kau harus berjanji Sehun, dia harus bahagia"

xoxoxoxoxo

Sehun memasuki ruangan Luhan dimana Lay ada di samping ranjangnya sedang mengganti handuk untuk mengompres dahi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun datang. "Sehun-ah.."

Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya, tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Luhan masih tersenyum lelah lalu mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah Sehun, apa kau tidak mau menyapa anakmu", ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan akhirnya menghampiri Luhan lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya yang terbaring. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Sebentar lagi panasnya juga turun", ia lalu membawa tangan Sehun ke perutnya.

"Lihat Sehun-ah…dia hidup, apa kau merasakannya"

Mata Sehun memanas, ia menatap tangannya yang sekarang berada di atas perut Luhan. "Iya hyung…aku dapat merasakannya. Indah, dia sangat indah"

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Tunggu dia Sehun"

Sehun mengangguk ,tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ia tidak dapat membendung perasaannya kali ini. Melihat Luhan, orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini tengah mengandung anaknya. Malaikat yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Sehun kenapa menangis?", tatap Luhan dengan khawatir.

"Aku menangis bahagia hyung. Sudah sekarang hyung istirahat saja, aku akan disini sampai hyung tertidur"

Luhan mengiyakan perintah Sehun, toh dirinya juga sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar dengkuran halus Luhan. Sehun berhenti mengusap-usap kepalanya, dengan cepat ia mengecup dahi Luhan lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Lay-hyung, aku keluar dulu. Tolong jaga Luhan hyung ya"

Lay mengangguk, "Tentu saja Sehun-ah. Sekarang kau juga istirahatlah"

Dengan berterimakasih sekali lagi Sehun meninggalkan ruangan. Ia juga ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah setelah semalaman menunggu Luhan untuk sadar.

xoxoxoxoxo

Empat bulan telah berlalu. Perut Luhan makin membesar dan dia makin tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Kakinya juga makin bengkak sehingga ia hanya bisa terbaring di kamar.

Sehun sedang menemani Luhan siang itu sekedar membacakan buku dongeng untuknya.

"Sehun-ah apa kau tahu, kata Yixing anak kita kembar"

Sehun menutup buku dongengnya kemudian meletakkan di meja samping ranjang.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Iya, makanya kau lihat perutku besar sekali padahal baru empat bulan" ,ia mengusap perutnya lembut.

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku kira karena kau terlalu banyak makan hyung makanya tambah gendut"

"Yak! Jangan bicara sembarangan!", Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Bercanda hyung, kau tambah cantik kok"

"Jangan menggombal"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan. "Aku tidak menggombal hyung. Sejak hyung mengandung, aku melihatmu begitu cantik, sangat cantik sampai bunga dandelion iri dengan kecantikanmu"

Mendengar pujian Sehun membuat Luhan merona merah lalu mencubit lengannya.

"Aw hyung kenapa dicubit!"

"Itu karena kau membuatku malu", Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa malu aku kan hanya memuji kekasihku yang paling indah"

"Huh kau mulai lagi!"

"Aw aw aku serius kenapa hyung mencubitku lagi!"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu melirik Sehun.

"Hey Sehun-ah"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin ke padang dandelion bersama anak kita besok"

Sehun terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Tetapi dirinya langsung tersenyum membayangkan ia dan Luhan bersama kedua anak kembarnya berjalan, berlarian di padang dandelion. Bermain bersama, Sehun yang menggendong kedua anaknya, Luhan yang berteriak memanggil untuk segera duduk dan memakan bekal piknik yang ia buat.

"Kenapa kau jadi senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sehun terkekeh , "Tidak hyung hanya membayangkan sesuatu. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus panggil aku tampan"

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun sekali lagi. "Kenapa minta dipuji!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin dipuji hyung!"

Luhan tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkah Sehun yang bisa kekanakan juga.

"Kau sangat tampan Sehun-ah"

Dan kali ini pipi Sehun lah yang berhasil dibuat merona.

xoxoxoxoxo

Bulan ke-enam.

"Sehun-ah"

"Ya hyung?"

"Kenapa ya aku sekarang sering sekali sesak nafas, nafasku berat"

"Hmm…mungkin karena perut hyung membesar? Tapi nanti kita tanyakan lagi pada Lay-hyung. Sekarang hyung tidur dulu"

xoxoxoxoxo

Bulan ke-tujuh

Aku menggenggam tangan kekasihku yang mulai mengurus, keadaannya makin lemah membuatku tidak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Hyung kau harus makan"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak lapar"

xoxoxoxoxo

Bulan ke-delapan

"Sehun, keadaan Luhan sangatlah lemah. Kita harus memasang selang agar dia mau menerima makanan"

"Lakukan Lay-hyung lakukan apapun agar Luhan dan anak kami sehat kembali"

Sehun memandang kekasihnya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Sesekali Luhan membenahkan letaknya berbaring, seperti ada yang mengganggu. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan Luhan membuka kedua matanya.

"Mereka menendang-nendang perutku, nakal sekali", ucap Luhan dengan nada ceria walaupun Sehun tahu ia sudah tidak punya energi lebih untuk tersenyum.

"Karena mereka ingin cepat melihat wajah ibunya yang sangat cantik"

"Lagi-lagi kau menggombal. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencubitmu"

"Aku akan mencubit diriku sendiri kalau begitu"

Dan Luhan hanya tertawa lemah.

xoxoxoxoxo

Bulan ke-sembilan.

Seluruh penghuni rumah sedang panik karena Luhan mengeluh nyeri yang amat sangat di perut bagian bawahnya.

Lay-hyung bilang ia akan segera melahirkan.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, dan sakit. Aku hanya dapat berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Luhan baik-baik saja begitupun anak kita.

Aku mendampingi Luhan, terus menggenggam tangannya erat, membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang menguatkan, bahwa aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Bahwa seluruh orang disini menyayanginya, Kris dan Suho-hyung sebagai leader yang sangatlah menjaganya, Lay-hyung selalu siapa kapanpun ia membutuhkan, Xiumin-hyung yang selalu siap di ajak bermain, Kyungsoo-hyung yang akan membawakannya setoples kue sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen hyung yang siap sedia menjadi bahan tertawaan kami semua, Tao dan Jongin yang juga berjanji padaku akan melindunginya.

"P-pergi"

Di sisa-sisa tenaganya Luhan berkata sesuatu yang membuat hati Sehun mencelos sakit.

"P-pergi aku tidak ingin S-sehun ada disini", ujarnya seperti berbisik

"Tapi hyung aku ingin disini menemanimu", Sehun menatap Luhan sedih. Melihat kekasihnya yang sedang di ambang kesakitan tetapi tidak ingin Sehun di sampingnya.

Lay menepuk pundak Sehun. "Sehun-ah lebih baik kau ke ruang sebelah, biar aku, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang menunggu hingga bayinya lahir"

Tadinya Sehun ingin sekali menolak tapi dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang mengangguk. Akhirnya dengan lemah ia berjalan keluar.

Demi Tuhan ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa,memejamkan mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba agar tidak terlalu panik.

Tidak lama ia mendengar suara dua bayi menangis. Sungguh hatinya berdegup kencang dan nafasnya makin cepat.

"Bayiku, anak-anakku…", gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Luhan. Tapi sebelum ia membuka pintu ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu duluan. Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat menatap Sehun .

"Temuilah dia"

xoxoxoxoxo

Luhan berhasil melahirkan bayi kembarnya. Sehun hampir menangis melihat dua bayi mungil yang sangat lucu sedang dalam gendongan Lay dan Xiumin. Tetapi Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dengan menjelaskan keadaan Luhan.

Ia berhasil membawakan dua malaikatnya terlahir ke bumi, ia berhasil mencapai impian yang diciptakan bersama, ia berhasil membuat Sehun menjadi makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada.

Tetapi ia kehilangan banyak darah.

Nadinya melemah.

Wajahnya putih memucat.

"Hyung…."

"Kenapa kau kesini…"

"Kenapa, apa aku tidak boleh melihat keadaan kekasihku yang cantik hm?"

"Aku tidak cantik"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan lemah, matanya sayu dan bibirnya membiru.

"Aku tidak cantik, aku tidak ingin kau melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini"

Sehun mengelus surai merah mudah itu. "Apa yang kau katakan, kau tetap cantik hyung"

Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan tetaplah makhluk paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Walaupun dengan rambut berantakan, wajah yang pucat dan lebam, kaki membengkak, keringat bercucuran. Tetapi dalam pandangan Sehun Luhan adalah yang terindah.

"Maaf", Luhan akhirnya tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Maaf untuk yang terakhir kali ini kau harus melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini..aku sudah tidak cantik ya, aku berantakan ,sangat kacau"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang pucat dan dingin. "Hyung aku sangat mencintaimu, mau seperti apapun keadaanmu, kau sangat cantik di mataku"

"Aku tidak bisa mencubitmu", Sehun tersenyum hangat melihat kekasihnya yang tengah bercanda.

Tetapi Sehun kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba menutup matanya.

"Hyung kau jangan tidur"

Luhan membuka lagi matanya. "Tapi aku lelah"

"Biarkan Lay-hyung menutup pendarahanmu dulu ya"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Hei Sehun-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau berjanji akan menjaga anak kita kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung"

Sehun tidak suka saat Luhan mulai berbicara seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku berkata jujur sesuatu padamu?", Luhan sedikit menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Tentu saja boleh hyung..", Sehun mengelus pipinya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat"

Buliran air mata menetes dari mata Sehun. "Tidak hyung, hyung harus kuat!"

Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan pelan. "Luhan hyung yang aku kenal sangatlah kuat dan keras kepala! Kau harus kuat hyung!"

Luhan mengangkat tangannya yang sudah lemah. Sehun mendekatkan pipinya dan Luhan memegang wajah Sehun. "Maaf aku berbohong"

"Hyung..kau jangan bercanda. Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Luhan tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya, menatap Sehun dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu…kau sangat tampan Sehun-ah"

"Hyung…."

Mata Luhan perlahan terpejam.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menangis kan? Jangan menangis…"

Sehun terus menangis dengan keras sambil masih menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah…"

.

.

.

"Sarang..hae"

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu Luhan memejamkan mata.

Untuk selamanya mata itu tidak akan kembali membuka. Mulut itu tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata indah. Tangan itu tidak akan meminta Sehun untuk dipeluk. Kaki itu tidak akan lagi melangkah dan berlarian di padang dandelion.

"Hyung…Luhan…Luhan…kau jangan bercanda!", Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Hyung kau bilang ingin bermain di padang dandelion bersama anak-anak kita hyung! Kau berjanji hyung!"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Merasakan kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Membagi rasa cinta satu sama lain.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk Sehun dari belakang yang berurai air mata. Lay dengan tatapan kosong menangisi kepergian Luhan. Dan Kris hanya dapat menangis dalam diam.

Pada hari itu, satu malaikat telah pergi untuk selamanya. Kembali ke tempat yang indah dimana ia berasal, tidak merasakan sakit ataupun takut, tidak merasakan lemah dan sedih, karena …..Ia dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

xoxoxoxoxox

* * *

"_Hei Sehun-ah, apa kau tahu"_

"_Kadang aku khawatir saat aku tidak dapat memelukmu lagi, karena itu adalah hal favoritku"_

"_Tapi aku sadar, bahwa aku selalu ada di hatimu, jadi aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja"_

"_Hei Sehun-ah"_

"_Kau akan menjaga anak kita kan? Kau harus menjaganya untukku"_

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku sendiri untuk ke padang dandelion lagi bersama anak kita"_

"_Aku padahal ingin sekali kesana"_

"_Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama ke padang rumput dan bermain perang dandelion? Itu adalah memori terindah dalam hidupku"_

"_Hei Sehun-ah"_

"_Terimakasih"_

"_Kau adalah sinar terang yang didatangkan Tuhan untukku"_

"_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu"_

"_Tapi aku harap kau bisa hidup tanpaku"_

"_Karena aku selalu disisimu. Jangan lupa itu"_

_"Hei Sehun-ah"_

_"Aku senang kau masih mencintaiku walaupun aku sudah tidak cantik lagi"_

_._

_._

"_Hei Sehun-ah"_

"_Aku mencintaimu"_

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

Iya jadi ceritanya ini udah end :")

Fic ini terinspirasi habis denger lagu-nya Lana Del Rey yang "Young and Beautiful"

Terus entah kenapa kepikirannya malah jadi wolf!Au

Padahal kalo dipikir-pikir ini jalan cerita makin lama malah nggak jadi wolf!Au, dan sempet bingung mau ending gimana eh malah kayak gitu huhu agak aneh ya.

Tapi ya sudahlah.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyempatkan membaca :)

CIAO ! ADIOOOS!


End file.
